1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to apparatus for storage of vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,150 issued to Becker et al. for a Multi-tier Parking Facility System for Depositing and Removing Vehicles. However, it differs from the present invention because it requires for each level one parking device and also a tier conveyor for vertically moving between drive in - and drive -out areas. Furthermore, the tier conveyor requires the use of a transfer device and a handling device. The patented invention is considerably more complicated especially as the number of levels increase. In contrast, the present invention only requires the use of one relatively simple platform assembly for each additional parking space.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.